1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trans-,trans-conjugated linoleic acid compositions and use thereof, and in particular to trans-,trans-conjugated linoleic acid produced from photoisomerization of soy oil in the presence of an antioxidant, and used in pharmaceutical, nutraceutical and food compositions for improved health. In addition, the invention relates generally to a method for treatment and prevention of health-related disorders of obesity by administration of pharmaceutical, nutraceutical and/or food compositions containing and/or prepared from trans,trans-conjugated linoleic acid-rich soy oil.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obesity, cardiovascular disease, and type 2 diabetes are international health problems with their rates predicted to rise. Research has shown that when human weight increases to the point of being classified as “obese,” the risk of these health problems such as hypertension, type 2 diabetes, coronary heart disease, stroke, cancer, gallbladder disease, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea, and respiratory problems increase.
Conjugated linoleic acid (CLA) is a group of positional and geometric isomers of octadecadienoic acid with conjugated double bonds. CLA has anti-carcinogenic, anti-atherogenic, anti-diabetic and anti-obesity properties, along with the ability to increase lean body mass and to protect against immune induced body wasting disease, chronic inflammatory disease, cancer and to provide other positive health effects. The cis-9,trans-11 and trans-10,cis-12 isomers are the most common dietary forms of CLA isomers. The effects of CLA are isomer-, dose-, time-, and species-dependent. For example, the trans-10,cis-12 CLA isomer has been shown to be the more potent antiobesity agent in mice relative to other cis-9,trans-11-CLA. In another study, a diet enriched with trans-10,cis-12 CLA decreased body fat of mice to a greater extent than a diet enriched in cis-9,trans-11 CLA. In addition, treatment with trans-10,cis-12 CLA reduced the expression of several adipocyte-specific genes, including peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor-γ (PPAR-γ), a ligand-activated nuclear hormone receptor and target genes. The activity of CLA is highly isomer specific; trans-10,cis-12 CLA isomer is antiadipogenic in differentiating human preadipocytes and the cis-9,trans-11 CLA isomer promotes adipogenesis.
CLA is found naturally in dairy and beef products at levels of approximately 0.3-0.8% (w/w) of the fat as bovine rumen fermentation products. The current human intake of CLA is, however, approximately ten (10) times less than the 3 g/day minimum value recommended as being necessary to produce desirable physiological health effects, and obtaining the estimated optimum dietary CLA levels from natural beef and dairy sources would increase the total fat and saturated fat intake and increase the negative health risks associated with dietary animal fats. Therefore, a concentrated source of dietary CLA that is low in saturated fat and cholesterol is desirable.
Soy oil is the most commonly used vegetable oil in United States, and it contains about 50% linoleic acid. Other high vegetable oils high in linoleic acid include sunflower (57%), corn (55%), cottonseed (50%) and peanut (50%). High levels of CLA in vegetable oil may be produced by converting linoleic acid in to oil to CLA using photo-irradiation. Approximately 75% of total CLA's produced during linoleic photo-isomerization are trans-,trans-isomers, with the remaining being cis-,trans- and trans-,cis-isomers. Further, the degree of oil processing has an effect on CLA yields prior to the photo-irradiation step, and CLA yields increase with an increasing degree of oil refining. Moreover, Tokle, et al. (2009) determined the effect of minor soy oil components concentration on CLA yields and oxidative stability during photo-isomerization of soy oil linoleic acid, and added peroxides, phospholipids, free fatty acids and lutein all reduced CLA yields significantly, with peroxides having the greatest affect.
It is therefore desirable to provide trans-,trans-conjugated linoleic acid compositions and use thereof.
It is further desirable to trans-,trans-conjugated linoleic acid-rich soy oil compositions in order to provide significant amounts of dietary CLA in food stuffs with minimum saturated fat, calories and cholesterol.
It is still further desirable to provide a method for treatment and treatment of health-related disorders of obesity by administration of pharmaceutical, nutraceutical and food compositions containing and/or prepared from trans-,trans-conjugated linoleic acid-rich soy oil.
It is yet further desirable to provide a pharmaceutical, nutraceutical and/or food composition having increased concentrations of CLA and improved oxidative stability by addition of antioxidants to soy oil during linoleic acid photo-isomerization.
It is yet further desirable to provide a pharmaceutical, nutraceutical and/or food composition having trans-9,trans 11 and/or trans-10,trans-12-CLA produced from photoisomerization of soy oil in the presence of an antioxidant.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a food substance, a pharmaceutical and/or a nutraceutical composition containing and/or prepared from trans-9,trans 11 and/or trans-10,trans-12-CLA-rich soy oil, which is effective in reducing obesity related morbidities that are associated with an increased risk for type 2 diabetes and cardiovascular disease.